


Seven Wonders

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Manila thinks about her relationship with Raja, and all the things she wants to say, but hasn't.





	

The streetlights dance over Raja’s face, forming patterns and streaks that Manila has the sudden undeniable urge to trace. She stops herself from actually doing it, but doesn’t deny herself the immense pleasure of intertwining her fingers with Raja’s hand, sitting neatly in her lap. The contact makes the older girl look over to her lover, who just gives her a look, and Raja lets an easy, and all knowing smile grace her lips.

Manila watches her movements intently when Raja turns her head back to look at the road. Manila notices the graceful movement of her neck, as it moves from side to side, looking for oncoming cars. She revels in the flexion of her fingers as Raja grips the steering wheel. The way Raja practically dances with the acceleration and break pedals rivals any world wonder Manila had ever seen. If she could, she would name Raja the one and only Wonder of the World. How could pyramids ever compare to the slight tilt of Raja’s head when she smiled? What gardens could ever be more beautiful than Raja when she laughed, full bodied, and full hearted? No statue could match the enormous spirit Raja had when she was passionate about something. A lighthouse looked positively primitive in contrast to the light that Raja provided with each day she chose to spend with Manila. Manila would build her temples upon temples upon temples if it so pleased her. A statue of a god couldn’t possibly compete with all the breathtaking moments Manila experienced just basking in Raja’s presence. Mausoleums barely held a candle to the staggering feeling Manila feels every day she wakes up to find that Raja has stayed.

There are times when Manila gets so caught up in her own wonder that she forgets to enjoy the things in front of her. Raja has always had a knack for sensing this, and she lightly squeezes Manila’s hand to pull her back into reality. “What were you thinking about?”

What Manila wants to say could fill libraries.

_Your eyes._

_The way you laugh too hard sometimes and snort._

_How you still have trouble walking in heels._

_The beauty you posses when you pick your nose._

_How you only like sleeping on the left side of the bed._

_That time we tried to bake brownies, but ended up burning them, and your apartment smelled like burnt chocolate for months._

_How much I miss you when you drink._

_The way you view the world as such a good, and bad place at the same time._

_When you look at me sometimes and see someone else._

_The time you almost walked out on us._

_The fact that we have only been together for six months, but if you’d let me love you for the rest of my life I would._

_And oh by the way, if all of that wasn’t enough to go off of, I love you. And I am afraid that I always will._

_But Manila doesn’t say any of this. Instead she shrugs, “Nothing.“ ___


End file.
